beyond_good_and_evil_burning_wheelfandomcom-20200214-history
The White Lords
While the White Lords are a major part of the Kazakroshian Politics, they are not aloud to rule the country, as it is seen that they have enough power as is. Of course, this does not stop them ruling from behind the scenes, as they are the most powerful of the Noble Families. There are 12 families in total, each of which has various fueds and alliances with the others as per usual with any group of Nobility. The families are large, spanning hundreds of members related by blood per family. As such, combined, they are one of the most powerful military forces in Kazakroshi. The families are all of the Gifted in Kazakroshi, controlled by a heirarchy of Age, Power, and Cunning. Any Gifted that are born outside of the families are brought into one of the families based on their talents, or future capabilites. Each family has a specific niche that they fall into, Future Sight, War, Enchanting, Summoning, ect. And while the White Lords may have their inner fueds and hatreds, dislikes and alliances, they always come together against anything that threatens Kazakroshi. Any that are not born Gifted in the Family are trained from a young age to become the White Wardens. While considered a member of the Family, White Wardens are not Lords and are not allowed the influence that a Gifted is capable of attaining outside of the Family. Inside the Family however, a Warden can become the head of the Family. The Families prefer that the outside does not know their power structure, or who they truly follow. While a Lord may be speaking to the Kazakroshian King, the Warden behind the Lord may be the one actually calling the shots. The Lords 1. The Enchanters 2. The Enhancers 3. The Summoners 4. The War Lords 5. The Divinators 6. The Artificers 7. The Diplomats 8. The Illusionists 9. The Healers 10. The Earth Binders 11. The Wind Weavers 12. The Wardens Those not born Gifted are enhanced through Magic. There are various forms of enhancement, and they are usually physical depending on the needs of the family. A Warden may be enhanced with eyes that can see in the night, or eyes that can pick out a person from a distance most couldn't even tell it was a person. Others are given astounding strength, some the ability to tell the size of a group of people by simply touching the ground, or men are given the size of the Yeti. Whatever they do give the Wardens, it is usually chosen at or very near birth, that they might alter their physical form before their body begins to change. Regardless of the chosen trait, the Wardens are all tattooed with magically infused ink at the beginning of their training, usually around the age of 8. The tattoos generally go up and down their body in ritualistic patterns in the language of Ancient Kazakroshi. Each year on their day of birth, the Tattoos are magically enhanced, as the enchantment is near impossible to keep for very long periods of time on the human skin. Sometimes, Wardens will have bands of metal bound to their skin instead of the tattoos, so that the wards keep permanantly. This, however, is extremely painful and is only done after the Warden is fully grown and through their choice. The Tattoos are a form of Anti-Magic and physical enhancement. The physical enhancements gives the Wardens an edge on the average human, making them stronger, faster, more dextrious, and harder to hurt. The Anti-Magic is a sort of field that charges over time, usually an hour of normal activity after it has been used, that helps to negate any harmful magics cast at, or nearby, the Warden. Because of these enhancements, along with their rigorous training and superior equipment, the Wardens are often the most terrifying enemies on the Battlefied. A Squad of 5 often laying waste to dozens with little harm to themselves.